


Where do you come from?

by Chlorinecurrant



Category: Original Work, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Feels, Just Add Kittens, Poetry, Sad, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinecurrant/pseuds/Chlorinecurrant
Summary: Hey I just wanted to make a little thing where people can share about their like places and where they are from? Not like where you live but more we're you come from for example you can say I come from the park or I spent my whole childhood.





	Where do you come from?

**Author's Note:**

> Post in the comments I want to know!

I come from the roses in my mother's Garden that bloom every Spring. I come from the pool that I used to swim in. I come from the heat of the hot Texas air. I live in the thrum of showers in the morning and in the ringing of cicadas in the evening. I smell of black tea with honey and lemon while sitting on a porch listening to the warm night breeze. I look like the clear skies before a storm, like the fat snail that crawls slowly across a flower leaf. I feel like a newborn kittens ears, a feather of a bird uknown. I sound as the rustle of paper in your delivery persons hand, I sound like the ripping of tape on a cardboard box as it is being cut. I can be anything and everything.


End file.
